How Have You Been?
by Scoligatr
Summary: After many years, Gohan finally has the time to visit his best friend - Piccolo. The cheery guy begins the visit with what happened during the years. Fluff..ish? A short little drabble I came up with at 4am in the bloody morning. Enjoy! *7*


**A/N: Doesn't take place within ANY saga or follows the storyline within the DBZ Universe. Just a little drabble I came up with at 4am in the morning. I rushed it cause I feel the idea slipping away from me so I apologize for any and many mistakes found in this story! ;7;**

* * *

"Hey Piccolo!" From above, Gohan swooped down from the sky and landed next to his mentor's favourite spot – the waterfall from all those years ago.

"Sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I know it's been a few years, but hey, life has sure gotten busy." Gohan smiled sheepishly. Taking a step forward, he sat in the same spot that he always sat when he came to talk to the Namekian.

"I wish I could go back to the times where I could visit you every day like today. But I guess that's the burden of having a normal life eh?" A heartfelt laughter filled the mountain air. Unstrapping the backpack from his side, the demi Saiyan grabbed a bottle of Sake and two tiny cups. One for himself and one for Piccolo.

"So how have you been?"  
Silence – as expected of the stoic Namek. Gohan chuckled as he poured himself a drink. It was just like Piccolo. Even as a child, every time he had a chance to, he'd rush out and meet with his best friend and start chattering away about his life and every string of thought; Piccolo would just meditate in silence and silently listen to the young boy. Today was no different. A calm feeling coursed through the Saiyan's vein as he smiled.

"Of course! Where are my manners? Looks like _I'll_ begin!" He raised his head to look at the sky. Seven years has passed and now Gohan was a good age of twenty five. However, being the half breed he was, he looked no more than he was when he was just sixteen years old.

"You know, Piccolo. I really miss the days we spent at the dessert and at this waterfall. Geez, where did all those times go?" He chuckled again and rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I could go back and spend every waking moment again with you. But I have responsibilities now. I'll tell you what happened these past years."

Gohan cleared his throat, sipping the cup of fresh Sake. The crisp sweet drink covered his tongue as the waterfall roared in the background. It really was such a beautiful day.

"Remember the day I fought Cell? You yelled at my dad for me. I was so happy; I just wish I could have told you sooner you know? But you're right, I'm not a fighter, but I'll gladly fight for things I believe in. I've never stopped doing that." Gohan grinned as he played with the drink some more allowing the juices to flow through his teeth.

"I met a girl. Her name is Videl. I think you would've have liked her. She's as spunky as you and boy is she ever. But of course no one can replace you. You're the best and you'll always be." Crinkling his nose, Gohan shot a glare and laughed. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! You know you're the best, what happened to that cockiness?"

He poured himself another cup full. "We had an interesting meet up and then after a while, we dated. I loved her, I really did. And I still do. She's like another side of me. I may be a pacifist but she also helps fight for what's right, but of course she's a fighter just like you." The demi Saiyan laid back, arms behind his head, legs crossed; the bottle of Sake, just out of reach. "I taught her how to control chi. Just like how you first taught me.." Gohan widened his eyes as realization dawned upon him at his comparison. Quickly sitting up, he shook out both hands in front in an effort to dismiss what he said. "NO! Hahaha not like that Piccolo!" Laughter filled the area again as Gohan fell back into the grass, arms at his sides. "No, I'd never do that! That's only reserved for you, you know?" He sighed.

"Anyways Piccolo. I just wanted to come here to tell you that…." Words trailed off as Gohan took a deep breath. "I got married today." Pausing, Gohan waited for a reply from his mentor, but once again no words came from the Namekian. Smiling, the man began to scratch an invisible itch at his face.

"You should've been there Piccolo. The wedding was great, but if you showed up, it would've been perfect…." Sadness began to creep up into Gohan's throat. "But…you couldn't. I'm sorry. I miss you. I really do. We all miss you, you know?"

Gracefully getting back to his feet, Gohan grabbed the bottle and the second empty cup he had brought out earlier. "We had a toast in the end, and it was perfect. I talked about how you were just like my second father. The person I love, just like family." Smiling, the Saiyan proceeded to empty the last contents of the drink into the two cups.

"Anyways. I have to go. We'll be going on our honeymoon soon. I'll come visit again okay?"  
With the famous Son smile, Gohan placed the filled cup and empty bottle on top of the tombstone in front, but not without dusting off the dust and growing moss on top. Seven years has indeed been a long time, but the stone had stayed intact after all these years.

With a final raise of his cup, Gohan took one last look at his surroundings. The waterfall, Piccolo's favourite place, the most peaceful area, and the most cherished place in Gohan's heart – looked like something that not even the most skilled artist could paint.

"Cheers my friend." Tapping it against the stone, Gohan downed the drink and put it back into his bag. Softly jumping off the grass, the man in a handsome tuxedo flew back home to see his wife and later, maybe tomorrow, or next week, he would come back and tell his best friend how his day went. And the day after that, and the day after that. The young man would always come to the waterfall and visit his best friend until his very last breath.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: No, I won't tell you how Piccolo died, USE YOUR IMAGINATION! He just did! But I mean again I love the friendship between Gohan and Piccolo and I feel that if Piccolo ever somehow dies, Gohan would bury or at least make a mark of his passing at the Waterfall that they love so much. Gohan would more than likely visit him EVERYDAY or at least whenever he got a chance to. He'd never forget his best friend! EVERRR!**

**If you guys NEED something to follow with, then - althought highly inaccurate - you can make it seem that it follows "I'll Be Right Here" from my previous story.**

**Anyways thanks for reading! Please R&R! *7***


End file.
